For my neko lover
by Dragon-kid789
Summary: Atem and Yami are a happy couple who will soon become a happy family. Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

D.K: Hi everyone this is my first mpreg story this will also have Yugi and Heba as Yami and Atem's children. Now I do not own Yugioh but I do own the oc's so please do enjoy.

 _ **Monarchshipping!**_

 _ **Anzu Bashing!**_

 _ **lots of fluff!**_

Aten had woken up to the sound of retracting for the seventh time this week by his lover Yami. 'I hope he's okay.' Atem thought. Yami and Atem looked like each other but with some differences. One Yami was a neko, his ears and tail were black with red/purple tips. Atem was sun kissed tan while Yami was pale and they did have the same multi-colored hair and it was spiky. The base was black while their bangs were a golden yellow. But the outlining were different, Atem had a red outlining while Yami had a purple/red outlining. Yami had just came out the bathroom and sat down on the bed.

"Yami, I think its best you got to the doctor." Atem said

"But Atem, I'm fine its just a stomach bug." Yami said.

"Fine but if you throw up one more time you are going to the doctors." Atem said.

"Deal." Yami said.

"Good now how about some breakfast?" Atem said looking at Yami? Yami had turn green in the face and ran off to go throw up. He came back and sat down on the bed. "You're going to the doctor." Atem said.

"I know." Yami mumbled.

 _ **Time skip~**_

Yami was pacing the living room floor with his hands behind his back. "What am I going to do?" Yami said worriedly with his two cousins Silver and Cleset sitting on the couch.

"Just tell him Yami. I'm sure he will be happy." Silver said.

"What?! Happy that I am pregnant!?" Yami exclaimed.

"You're pregnant?"Atem said entering through the front door.

'Oh no.' Yami thought.

D.K:What will Atem stay tune to find out until then the dragon is out!


	2. Chapter 2

D.K:Hi everyone here is another chapter of For my neko lover. I do not own Yugioh but I do own the oc's. Enjoy!

 _Last time: "What happy that I am pregnant?!" Yami said._

 _"You are?" Atem said._

 _"Oh no" Yami thought_

Yami stood there froze unable to speak." Yami are you really pregnant?" Atem asked coming closer to Yami.

"Y-yes, I'm pregnant." Yami whispered fearing Atem would be angry with him.

"Yami this is great I always wanted kids!"Atem said hugging him softly.

"But what if I'm not ready Atem? I'm not great with kids" Yami said. Atem just smiled softly and kissed him on his forehead.

"I think you're great with kids, Seto's little brother Mokuba loves when you babysit him." Atem said.

"Okay if you say so." Yami said smiling at him.

"See Yami I told you he'll be happy." Cleset said and Yami had blushed faintly. Atem and Silver both chuckled at this.

"So when are we going to tell the others?" Yami asked still blushing.

"How about now?" Atem asked.

"Sure I'll go call them." Yami said but Atem stopped him.

"No I'll call them you go sit down." Atem said.

"Um Okay." Yami said sitting down next to his half cousin.

 **~15 minutes later~**

Everyone had arrived at Atem and Yami's house.

"So what's the big news you wanna tell us?" Bakura asked.

"Remember I told you Yami hasn't been feeling well?" Atem said.

"Yeah we remember." Ty and Tyler said both of them are werecats.

"Well Yami is pregnant with my child." Atem said proudly and everyone cheered.

"That's amazing you two." Joey said.

"I am proud of cousin." Seto said looking at Atem.

"We're going be uncles!" Ty, Tyler, Lucas a fire hound ,Tristan, Joey and Marik said.

"Calm down you guys." Malik, Silver , Cleset , T.K(not form digmon) a kitsune , Tea and Howl a shadow wolf said. Everyone was happy for Atem and Yami all expect Anzu was beyond mad.

"How dare that pest have Atem's child, he will pay dearly." Anzu thought. Silver saw the look on Anzu's face and didn't like it one bit.

"I better keep an eye on her." Silver said.

D.K: Hope you like it until next time the dragon is out!


	3. Chapter 3

D.K: Here is another chapter of For My neko lover. I do not own Yugioh but I do own the oc's.

Yami and Atem were getting ready for school, right now Yami was busy looking at himself through the mirror. "Yami if you don't hurry up, we'll be late for school." Atem said. Yami sighed and put on his shirt.

"Fine I'm coming." Yami said sulking a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" Atem asked.

"Oh just thinking soon I'll end up looking like I swallow a beach ball." Yami mumbled.

"Oh no you won't. Don't think of the negatives love." Atem said.

"If you say so." Yami said and they headed to school.

~at school~

Yami was walking to his first class which was math and as soon as he sat down all the girls in his class room surrounded him.

"Is it true?!" One of them said.

"Is what true?" Yami asked.

"That you're pregnant!" The girls shouted.

"What!? Who told you that?!" Yami shouted.

"Anzu told us pretty much everyone." A girl said.

'I am going to make Anzu pay for telling everyone.' Yami thought angrily in his head.

"So is true?! Are you pregnant?!" The girls asked.

"Ummm..." Yami was too embarrassed to answer them.

"What are you going name your child?" One girl asked.

'I don't even know the gender.' Yami thought. Lucky for Yami his cousins saw how uncomfortable he was with always these girls surrounding him.

"Will you people give him some space?" Silver snapped.

"Yeah before I barbecue you all." Cleset said her sapphire eyes silt. The girls backed off scared and Yami sighed in relief.

"Thanks you guys but now everyone knows I am pregnant." Yami whispered.

"Don't worry we'll make sure we burn her to a crisp."

"Yami Muto please come to the front office." The principle said through the inner come.

"Oh boy I'll be right back." Yami said heading straight to the principle's office.

 _ **~ At the principle offices~**_

Yami knocked on the door of the principle's office his tail moving around nervously while his ears were flatten against his head.

"Come in." A female voice said. Yami opened the door saw his principle waiting for him. She had long red hair and bright orange eyes. "Please sit down Yami." She said. Yami sat down and looked at her nervously."Now do you know why you're here?" She said.

"N-no I do not know." Yami said his voice very shakily.

"Well I heard you were pregnant? Is that true Yami?" She said.

"Y-yes ." Yami said a little scared of what her reaction will be.

"Yami you have nothing to fear I think you will make a great parent." said smiling at the neko.

"You do?" Yami said a bit shocked. Mrs. Kyuu nodded yes.

"Not only are you responsible but you make the best grades and have been expected into a few private colleges." Mrs. Kyuu said. To be honest Yami was her favorite student and always lets him come in here to study and help her.

"So can I stay in school then?" Yami asked. nodded yes.

"But when you reach 4-5 months I want you stay home and take it easy. I'll get Atem or one of your friends to bring your school work for you." She said.

"Yes and thank you so much." Yami said smiling.

"No problem Yami and have a nice day." Mrs. Kyuu said. Yami nodded and headed out smiling.

"What did she say Yami?" Silver asked worriedly.

"She says I'll make a great parent and when I'm five or four months pregnant I should stay home." Yami said.

"That's good to hear Yami." Cleset said. Silver nodded in agreement and all three students headed to class.

~Time skip~

Yami was walking to his next class which was history class when he got stop in the hall by Anzu.

"What do you want Anzu." Yami growled out.

"I'm here because I don't think you should Atem-kins child you freak." Anzu said glaring at Yami.

"And why exactly." Yami said.

"Because I am much better mother then a nasty neko." She said. Yami rolled his eyes.

"And what makes you better?" Yami asked.

"Because I'm smart and very pretty." She said.

"Sorry to break to ya but you aren't that pretty and you have horrible grades because you're always trying to get into every boy's pants you slut." Yami hissed

"Why you little..." Anzu said getting ready to hit Yami when Atem caught her fist.

"What do you think you're doing Anzu." Atem hissed.

"N-nothing I'm leaving." She said running being lucky she wasn't tripping over those high heels she had on.

"You okay Yami?" Atem asked looking over to the cute neko.

"Yeah now that you're here." Yami said and both of them kissed.

D.K:I hope you like until then the dragon is out!


	4. Chapter 4

D.K: Hi again everyone here is another chapter of 'For my neko lover'. I do not own Yugioh but I do own the oc's. So please enjoy everyone!

 **~time skip to one month~**

Yami had grown a small but unnoticeable bump on his stomach. Right know he was reading his favorite book (hungry games: Mocking Jay) when Atem decided to sneak up on him. "Hey Yami what are you reading?" He said with his hands on Yami's shoulders. Yami jumped and his tail puffed up in fright.

"Atem don't do that!" Yami said his hand on his chest.

"Sorry about that Yami." Atem said kissing Yami's cheek.

"It's okay just don't sneak up on me." Yami said.

"Hey you two love birds!" Ty and Tyler shouted loudly and it made Yami jump again. "Whoops sorry about that Yami." They said.

"What is it? National Scare Yami day?" Yami hissed.

"Gezz someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Ty said.

"More like cat bed." Tyler said and both snickered until Silver hit them both on the head hard.

"Ouch that hurts Silver." They said in unison.

"Good then think twice next time when you deiced to scare Yami." She said.

"Thank you cousin." Yami said.

"You're welcome." Silver said.

"Well isn't this cute." Anzu said her voice laced with sarcasm. Silver growled and her tails and wings came out.

"What do you want Anzu." Silver hissed.

"I just want to talk to Atem of course." She said winking at Atem who gagged while Yami turned green in the face.

"What do you want this time Anzu." Atem said clearly annoyed.

"I was just wondering when are you going leave that rat and hook up with me." She said lustfully.

"Like I'm going to do that." Atem said. snapped.

"Oh playing hard to get are we." Anzu said.

"Did you hear one word I said? No and quite asking me!" Atem yelled.

"Now come on Atem-darling you know you like me better then the rat"She said. Finally Yami had enough of it.

"What are you dumb! Take a hint he doesn't like you!" Yami yelled.

"You're wrong freak I know Atem loves me more then you." She said walking off. Yami sighed and lay his head in his arms.

"You okay Yami?" Ty asked.

"What do you think?"Yami said.

"Don't worry Yami. Anzu will soon be our new scratching post." Cleset said. Yami lifted his head up and smiled.

"Thanks."He said.

"No problem."Cleset said smiling back.

~time skip to end of the day~

Atem and Yami finally came home from school." Boy I am tried." Yami said yawning a bit.

"Well with you being pregnant of course you are." Atem said kissing Yami.

"I know love let me go get dinner started then."Yami said. But Atem shake his head no and picked him up.

"Nope you're getting some rest." Atem said holding a blushing Yami and he carefully set him down on the couch. Before Yami could protest Atem was already in the kitchen.

"Thank you Atem." Yami said before falling asleep. Atem soon finished dinner and came in to get Yami. He smiled as Yami rested with his hand on his stomach.

"Yami wake up my neko dinner is ready."He said in a gently tone. Yami woke up and smiled. They ate dinner before heading to bed."Night my neko." Atem said.

"Night temmy."Yami said.

D.K:Hoped you enjoyed it until next time the dragon is out.


	5. Chapter 5

D.K:Hello everyone sorry if i haven't updated this in a while I been busy as a bee lately. Silver the disclaimer please.

Silver:sure D.K dose not own Yu-gi-oh but she does own the oc's used in this. So please do enjoy.

 _ **~~time skip to two months~~**_

Atem and Yami were going to the doctors to check out the gender of their baby. And now Yami's mood swings were kicking in.

"Are you ready to go, Yami?" Atem asked his neko lover. Yami was in their room and his tail was twitching in anger.

"No I'm not going!" He snapped. Atem titled his head in confusion.

"Why not Yami?" He asked as he was coming into the room they shared.

"Because Atem, I'm fat!" Yami whined, his stomach was now more noticeable since he was two months pregnant.

"Yami you are perfectly fine. Besides don't you wanna find out the gender of our baby?"Atem said as he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist gently.

"Yeah, I really do wanna know."Yami said blushing softly as Atem held him.

"Good now lets get ready then." Atem said.

 _ **~At the doctor's office~**_

They both arrived at the doctor's office and were getting the gender of their baby. Yami was laying down in the bed and had his shirt rolled up. Exposing his rounded stomach. Atem was holding Yami's hand gently and sat next to him.

"So, Dr. Mark what is the gender of our baby?"Yami asked.

"I have great news, you are actually having twins and both are healthy boys." The doctor said smiling softly.

"Atem did you hear that? We're having twins! Atem?" Yami said looking around only to see Atem had fainted. Both Yami and the doctor sweat dropped at the pass out man.

"Well at least one of the fathers can take care of the kids." Yami said.

 **~Back home with friends~**

"So you are having twins?" T.K asked excitedly and had all nine of his tails wagging back and forth. Yami smiled and nodded.

"Yeah and both are boys." Atem said holding Yami who was in his lap.

"Ohwecan'twaittobeuncles!" Ty and Tyler began to say really fast until Cleset hit them on the head.

"Speak normal you two!" Cleset scolded while everyone else sweat dropped.

"So thought of any names yet?" Ryou asked.

"Hmm I don't know yet. What about you Atem?" Yami asked.

"Hmm how about Heba and Yugi?" Atem said rubbing Yami's stomach.

"I like them, Heba and Yugi it is then." Yami said blushing hard.

"Awwwwww!" Is all what the girls, Ryou and T.K could say.

 _ **~Anzu's Pov~**_

"Hello, I'm calling about a pregnant neko that is not ready."Anzu said smirking.

 _ **To be Continued**_


End file.
